How It Really Ended Where are they Now?
by Gkey
Summary: Hogwarts Reunion - Find out how Harry and gang fared after graduation from Hogwarts Updated: Now includes: RHr, HG, Draco, Cho, Cedric, Zacharias, Marietta, Ernie, Hannah, Neville, Luna, Pavati, Lavender, Justin and Blaise Zabini
1. Our Faves

How It Ended - Find out how Harry and gang fared after graduation from Hogwarts  
  
Everything belongs to JKR  
  
  
Harry Potter became an auror and killed Voldemort along with Peter Pettigrew and several other deatheaters with a shotgun. He took control of Voldmort's wand and merged it with his own acquiring even more power. The boy who lived is currently dating Virginia Weasely.  
  
Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were married after graduation from Hogwarts. The marriage lasted a stormy three months before the couple divorced. Hermione is currently studying to be an auror and promotes SPEW on the side. Ron works in the ministry of magic as an assistant to his father, he is trying to enter the chess championships.  
  
Cho Chang had a nice surprise when her love Cedric Diggory was mysteriously bought back to life by Luna Lovegood. Cedric is currently in the midst of his auror studies while Cho is a housewife expecting their first child.  
  
After much deliberation Neville Longbottom took up the challenge of being an auror and Herbology expert. He was pleasantly surprised at his parents unimaginable recovery. He is credited with beating Belatrix Lestrange to a pulp with a club. Neville is reportedly dating fellow auror, Susan Bones.  
  
Draco Malfoy opened a Dragon skin clothing business in Diagon alley after unexplained arson attacks destroyed the businesses of his competitors. Due to an "oversight" by his supplier in Romania, Draco was sent a live dragon instead of a dead one. Draco's mangled body was buried by his mother Narcissa, three of her boyfriends and Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Ernie Macmillan, after scoring perfect OWLs and NEWTs (along with Hermione Granger) became the second youngest employee of the ministry of magic's history. His hard work and friendly disposition resulted in Ernie replacing Percy Weasly as Mr Fudge's assistant. After Fudge's death, caused by walking blindly into a brick wall. Ernie became the youngest ever minister of magic. Percy Weasley was demoted to mail boy.  
  
Hannah Abbot became a successful model for Witch's Weekly. She is engaged to be married to Minister of Magic, Ernie Macmillan - her childhood sweetheart.  
  
Marietta Edgecombe, after spending her last year at Hogwarts covering her face with a mask, traveled to the U.S to have a world renown, muggle plastic surgeon remove the scars off her face. She is currently in muggle NY, working as a waitress and leads a life of disgrace.  
  
After surviving an attempted strangulation attempt by Ron Weasley in a bar, Zacharias Smith began studying magic law. He also enrolled in a muggle school to study muggle law. His career promises to be successful. Upon graduation Zacharias intends to sue the Weasleys for all they've got.  
  
More to come - Please R&R - Feel free to request more profiles  
  



	2. Luna Lovegood

Everything in JKR's  
  
Luna Lovegood  
  
After bumbling into the department of mysteries in the ministry of magic. Luna Lovegood, somehow, managed to get behind the black veil. There she met with a slightly tipsy angel who allowed her to take the most recent death eater victim back to the world. Sirius, who was having the time of his life with James and Lily Potter declined and thus Cedric returned with Luna to the world. After settling himself after his year long absence, Cedric demanded his share of the Tri-Wizard Tournament cash prize which he awarded to Luna who embarked on another expedition to Sweden in search for the yet to be seen Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.  
  
Thanks to thekecmaster - hope you liked Luna ;-)  
  
Everyone - please R&R and request the profiles you'd like to see or read more about. 


	3. Pavati and Lavender

Everything is JKR's  
  
Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, self proclaimed seers, started a divination business. Although business is quite slow they have several steady customers consisting of: Dedalus Diggle, Dobby, Professor Trelawny, Mr. Brown, Mrs. Brown and the indefatigable Gladys Gudgeon.  
  
Parvati and Lavender remain confident that business will pick up. As they told the Quibbler: "We distinctly saw in our crystal ball that we will be extremely successful very soon."  
  
A/N sorry if this was a bit short, I will try to make longer ones and maybe update existing profiles.  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers :-)  
  
Red Roses2 - Virginia is Ginny. I don't know why I wrote Virginia instead.  
  
Dracos gurl - Sorry... I will compensate you however ;-)   
  
Yliekay - Glad you like it: :-)  
  
free2rhyme - I hope I Exceeded Expectations ;-)  
  
thekecmaster - Don't lose hope about Ron and Hermione. There will be some interesting developments with those two. 


	4. Justin Finch Fletchley

Justin Finch-Fletchley became a wizarding and muggle therapist. Kindly offering a 50% percent discount to Hogwarts alumna.  
  
Justin helped Ron and Hermione renew their affections toward each other. Justin is also responsible for convincing Roger Davies to attend Alcoholics Anonymous.   
  
Justin specializes in career counseling helping many former aurors find new professions - as there weren't many death eaters around since the final defeat of Voldemort. Justin advised Harry to author books on each of his years at Hogwarts. Five were so far printed and they are immensely popular. Likewise Susan Bones was persuaded to author a book titled: "The Illustrious Bones Family." Cedric is currently writing his memoirs titled: "Behind the veil and back."   
  
After some persuasion Neville accepted the Herbology post at Hogwarts vacant after Professor Sprout gave birth to quintuplets. 


	5. Blaise Zabini

Thanks to all who reviewed ;-)  
  
Blaise Zabini, determined to get back at his parents for naming him Blaise, decided to turn rebel in the true Slytherin manner - by becoming a dark lord.  
  
Thankfully, Blaise was not quite the diligent student and his powers were quite questionable.   
  
Blaise's idea, however, gained popularity among several former school mates such as Pansy Parkinson who moved in with Blaise fifteen minutes after Draco was mangled by the dragon. Crabbe and Goyle desperate for a figure of authority also joined the imaginative Blaise.  
  
Many were amused by Blaise's new career. Albus Dumbledore was quoted as saying: "With Zabini as the new Dark Lord we can expect many years of peace."  
  
A/N btw - were you guys able to guess who sent Draco the live dragon? 


End file.
